Amaris
by xScarletxMoonx0
Summary: Luna had a secret that been hunting her since the beginning of the war, the lost of her family and the lost of her child. A child she never got to raised because of the war. A day in the train would change all that, but for the better or worst? Based on the song Recessional by Vienna Teng. This is a short story but if many like it i meant make it a another one continuing this story


This is my first short story, I just though of this after hearing the song Recessional by Vienna Teng. I just wanted to first try out if this story is good so I can continue on this and the other I will be writing from now on. This will be a HarryxLuna side story but it will still have the original couples so please no bad comments. Again this will be a short story but if it's good maybe ill wrote a continuing to this story. This will be a three chapters story and the next chapter will be longer I promise.

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from the story, All credit to the queen J.K Rowling, and the song that's this is based on goes to Vienna Teng.

Please Enjoy!

It's been 8 years since the end of the war; slowly the wizard world healed itself from the tragedy and soon Hogwards was back to normal and the ministry was restored. Everyone began to live their lives some even started to have a family now, from what I learn Ron and Hermione had gotten married and were thinking of starting a family but didn't want to push it to far…family…the one thing that I never got back from the war. Not my father, not my home, not the person I love… not even my child. That's right loony Lovegood had a child at the age of 15, during the war I give birth to a small little girl, but I have to slightest club of what my child looks like, hair like her father and eyes like her mother is all I remember her by. During the time I was pregnant the only ones who know about the child were the people that were in the D.A, most of the time I hid in the room of requirements, well when I started showing that is. I gave birth there as well and was with her until the day I was taken to the Malfoy Manor. No one know what happen to her after I never told, Harry, Ron and Hermione never know about her, I had begged the D.A not to tell, after a while they agreed knowing it was hurting me more than anything. The lost one my love and the lost of my child, Amaris.

"Thank you for choosing the Light train, the ride to your destination will be a 2 hour ride and we ask to keep a eye on your belonging-" the conductor explain the ruled and safety of the train to the people. How strange a witch taking a train to travel thought she could have use the flo network or even apparate but Harry had told her about the use of trains for muggels that the idea had sounded pleasant. The wedding of Ginny and Harry will be tomorrow that's where her location is at. 'I'm glad for them,' she thought to herself "Ginny and Harry so love each other very much, I'm glad it didn't end like my ending, but I don't regret it one bit.' … so she thought until she meet her.

Luna was staring out the window of the train watching the trees and small houses passing by, it was much like being on a broomstick but with out the wind passing though your face the only down side to it. The door to the train cart opened and a group of kids ran inside yelling with joy and all together with their friend and teacher who walked in the front guiding the children on their tour. Luna looked toward the laughing children with a small smile on her face. The children looked around and began to follow their teacher, every one of them look around the age of six and seven, around the age of her baby. Slowly the teacher guild the students out of the cart and to the next one, each child leaving one by one. Luna looked back towards the window. "It's so beautiful here!" A voice came from her other side, Luna turned a suddenly her heart skipped a beat, in front of her, slivery grey eyes were staring at her, Luna heart had sunk. The little girl blank at her tilting her head to the side because of Luna reaction.'…No...it can't-' she thought as she continue to stare at the girl, who at the moment was still looking at her, waiting for a response. "Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Aina, What's your?" She smiled at her. After hearing the name, Luna snap out of her trans. she didn't need to be a Ravenclaw to know whom the little girl was. Those eyes and face so much like her own, and the beautiful long black hair and light skin, much like her father. There is without a doubt. Luna smiled back at the girl "Luna… my name Luna"

End of Chapter one

again this will be a 3 chapter story so it doesn't end here!

Please review, it would make my day!


End file.
